Thin Ice
by PirateRN
Summary: A one shot based on the trip to the Land of the Dead in At Worlds End. Will and Elizabeth tread on thin ice while trying to keep their relationship afloat. Will/Elizabeth.


_I was inspired by A Bit Closer Johnny and Williz's prompt for more canon Will/Elizabeth fiction. The rift between Will and Elizabeth in AWE is noted but I believe that they were not completely estranged and still shared a few moments here and there. A love like they share is hard to bury, and in moments of crisis their true feelings are quickly revealed. This theory falls true throughout AWE and in my short story = ) Also (the typical disclaimer) I sadly do not own or am not affiliated with Disney or the Pirates franchise. I hope everyone enjoys, reviews are loved! _

**Thin Ice**

Elizabeth's arms encircled her knees as she attempted to keep her entire body under the small wool blanket. When Gibbs handed her the thin cover out of a rusted chest she initially thought it was a bath towel. Looking around the hold she saw so many crewmen sleeping with nothing but their clothes to keep them warm and instantly felt ungrateful. Moving closer to the hull she looked toward the staircase that leads above deck. It had to be well past midnight and he was yet to come down. Ever since they had left Singapore she had went to bed alone, and woke up in Will's arms. Although no words were exchanged between them, she could sense his presence when he joined her at night and longed for him the moment he left her side in the morning. She initially thought he was concerned about her honor. Worried that a crewman might take advantage of the weaker of the two females on the ship. Yet there was more to his touch, the way his breath grazed her neck and made her wish his lips were soon to follow. The attraction between the two was palpable, and there was no amount of doubt or guilt that could overcome it. Yet minutes crept on like hours, and there was still no sign of the young Mr. Turner. A long eerie groan spread though the ship and she could feel the ship turn starboard. Most likely another ice berg was spotted. They were fortunate that the ship was small thus making it more agile in these treacherous waters. The wind then started to pick up, and she noticed snow flakes starting to drift in silently from above deck. She shivered again and started to rub her arms. If it was this cold below deck she couldn't imagine above. Will had took his turn in the nest earlier in the day, and Barbossa refused to let anyone but himself take the wheel. His absence was now becoming concerning. Another strong gust of wind softly shook the boat and the snow started to pile upon the stairs. Unable to calm her sense of dread, she hastily took off her blanket and started up the staircase. She slipped on the fresh snow, but caught herself before she fell back down into the cargo hold. Emerging above deck she spotted Ragetti digging through a nearby barrel.

"Where is Will?" The pirate jumped at the authourity in her voice, fearing she was onto his plan.

"I…he was over at the bow." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, knowing the pirate was stealing rations and just trying to get rid of her.

"Are you sure?" She impatiently verified.

"He was chippin ice off the mast he was!" Ragetti replied sneaking something from out of the barrel then quickly concealing it behind his back. Disregarding his ignorance she started towards the front of the ship. The snow made navigating the deck a slippery task and she had to hold on the rail just to stay upright. As she made her way towards the bow another gust of wind swept over the ship and it felt as if thousands of knives were cutting into her skin. Forging ahead she soon came to the bow only to find Will no were in sight. Cursing the pirate she started to turn around when she noticed someone huddled next to curve of the bow. The wind was relentless, and the blowing snow made it impossible to see, but between the gusts she could see him. Hoping this was not her imagination she scurried forward, slipping every step of the way until she literally fell down next to him. She moved closer to the hull of the bow noting how it effectively blocked most of the wind. The first thing she noticed was how he did not assist her in any way. Not even after she collapsed next to him. Will's arms were wrapped tightly around his chest and legs, his face and lips looked as white as the falling snow. She didn't have to ask, his eyes spoke volumes…he was hurt, badly.

"What happened?" She yelled over the howling wind. His eyes went down to his arms as he pulled his hands out from under his weathered coat. Her breath caught as she viewed the light purple coloring of his fingers.

"I can't move them." His voiced quivered from the cold. She knew what needed to be done, and looked back across the deck towards the cargo hold entrance.

"I tried but the wind is too strong, and I can't hold onto anything." She looked back at him and with determination and took his arm, slowly guiding it around her shoulders.

"Let's go." She commanded, and started to attempt to stand.  
"Elizabeth my legs, my arms…won't move. I can't even crawl." The look of acceptance in his eyes was almost colder than the blizzard surrounding them.

"I won't leave you, so either we try or both freeze." She tried to hide the fear in her eyes behind her strong words. He intensely watched her for a few moments before he attempted to move to his knees, moaning in pain as his legs stiffly started to move. She attempted to help him and moved his arm around her shoulders. Minutes later they were both standing, the wind to their backs seemed to push them along as they scuffled across deck. Will's weight was heavy on her shoulders, and seemed to give her more anchor to the slippery deck. Eyeing Ragetti again, gnawing on a piece of frozen meat, she yelled for him to assist her and with his aid they were able to get Will safely below deck. Elizabeth guided them over to an area behind some cargo barrels that offered shelter from the wind gusting down the staircase and gave them some privacy. Ragetti practically dropped Will onto the floor, and started back above deck. Elizabeth struggled under Will's weight trying to ease him against a barrel. His skin was like ice, and he was looked more ghostly by the minute.

"Hold on," she mumbled and without second though brushed her lips across his forehead. She had to find something to keep them warm. Her small blanket was long gone, finders keepers, so she started scanning the barrels and cargo boxes around them. Then she spotted it, a large box marked _sail_. She reached over to Will and grabbed the double shaded knife from his belt. Harshly she cut into the box to expose its contents. Unable to hold her smile back, she pulled out yards and yards of the thin linen fabric. She started by laying a few layers of linen on the floor then piled the rest nearby. Looking over to Will his eyes were closed and his breathing ragid and slow. He looked like death itself.  
"Will!" She quickly scurried over to him and placed her hands against his cheeks. He did not respond.

"Will! Wake up, please!" Her voice getting louder, as she started to shake him. His eyes crept open slowly and he struggled to remain awake.

"You have got to stay with me ok?" She commanded, and he attempted a nod. His lips were paled and light blue in color, the skin of his cheeks under her hands was freezing. She had to warm him up…fast. Looking around she was unable to see anyone else near them. They at least had some seclusion from the group. Pulling on Will's shirt she heaved him onto the layered fabric she had put down onto the floor. She then straddled his waist and started to unbutton his shirt. He looked up at her with confusion as she opened the shirt to reveal his bare chest. His skin was bright red, and appeared chapped from the wind.

"Elizabeth, what…" She held her hand fast to his mouth preventing him from saying another word.

"Hush Will, don't draw attention." She whispered as she removed her coat and started to unbutton her blouse. Will's eyes were now like saucers, as she pulled the shirt over her head and revealed her chest to him. She was glad to see that his breathing had picked up, and he seemed more coherent. Quickly grabbing the pile on fabric she had put aside, she wrapped it around her shoulders then laid down atop Will, skin to skin. Will's chest was like lying atop a brick of ice, and she shivered from the cold sensations.

"Elizabeth…" His voice still trembling.

"Will I need to warm you up." She quietly replied, and started to rub her hands up and down the flanks of his sides. Laying her cheek upon his chest she continued to caress his sides hoping that her body heat would start to warm him. Her mind momentarily drifted back to a time in their courtship when they were in a similar position. Only it was in the warmth of his bedroom and not on a cold dark pirate ship. She smiled as she compared that his resistance to the situation had not changed from the past to the present. The feel of his cold callused hands on her bare back brought her back into reality. She looked up into his eyes and saw the shy blacksmith she loved from Port Royal.

"I think its working." He whispered as he continued to rub his hands up and down her back, slowly venturing to her sides. They watched each other with quiet intensity until she finally gave in and claimed his lips in a searing kiss. His mouth was resistant at first but as her warm tongue traced his cold bottom lip his resilience broke and he deepened the kiss. Needing to feel more of him, she struggled to push his open shirt and coat off his shoulders. He responded by quickly turning her over, so he was positioned above her. She was now able to push the clothing off with ease, and as soon as his arms were free they were tightly around her. His tongue delighted in the familiarity of her mouth, and soon his lips left her mouth and started down the curve of her neck. His cool hands explored her chest, lavishing the peaks and valleys with long needed attention. Suddenly his strong arms went around her and pulled her up against him so they were sitting with her legs straddling his hips. He pulled the fabric into a tight cocoon around them and continued to lavish her with kisses. The moist kisses migrated to her collar bone and finally to her breasts, and she arched back to allow him more access. Her hips involuntarily started to grind against his, and she heard him emit a soft moan from her chest. As his hand started to migrate below her navel under the waistline of her trousers she inhaled sharply with anticipation.

_CRASH!_ A loud noise from the other side of the barrels startled them. Will held her chest tightly to his and pulled the linen sail up over her shoulders. Their breathing ragged, they held fast, both eyeing the edge of barrels in case someone appeared. After a few moments of silence Elizabeth looked back to Will who let out a long sigh and gently laid them back down. The linen now felt cool beneath her sweat glazed back, and she noticed her breath visible in the cold air. Will positoned himself so her head was tucked neatly into his shoulder, and his arms remained tightly around her torso. He lightly kissed her forehead and gently rubbed her back.

"Thank you." He almost whispered, his voice no longer quivering and his skin had regained its familiar warmth.

"I love you." She replied simply, waiting to hear the sentiment returned but instead felt him tense in her arms. After a few moments of silence she felt his breathing even out and assumed him to be asleep. Her mind quickly reminded her that he must suspect her treachery and would never forgive her for slaying the man who saved their life. Her eyes started to glaze with tears as she forced them shut and tightly gripped Will in an embrace. She would not lose him; they were going to rescue Jack! She had it all planned out, once Jack returned all would be well and her betrayal would be forgiven. Will would understand why she had to do it, and see that no harm was done in the end. Until then she just had to continue to tread carefully for their relationship was like thin ice, one wrong move and she could easily fall through and lose everything. Knowing this, she held on tight, falling into a dreamless sleep, happy to be in his arms at least one more night.


End file.
